A Devil's Resolve
by Illustrus
Summary: One shot of what might have happened after A Devil of My Word. My Deckerstar ass couldn't wait until April to see what happened between Lucifer and Chloe so I decided to write my own resolution. Rated M for SMUT


He fingered the blade in his palm, watching as a tiny droplet of blood appeared. It had been days since his standoff with Cain and yet he was no closer to speaking with Chloe. She had refused his calls, although Miss. Lopez had assured him that she just needed time. He set the blade on the table, watching as it glistened in the dim light calling to him. He could almost feel it urging him to grab the damned thing and impale it in his own chest, wiping him from this earth completely. _Damn these human emotions._

Maybe he'd even go back to hell where he truly belonged. He laughed wryly, dear old dad surely wouldn't welcome him into heaven. Yes, perhaps this would be best. With him gone Chloe could continue her life and find someone worthy of her love.

The longer he sat the more it ate at him until he finally yelled, "Stop!" He grabbed the blade, throwing it across the room before burying his face in his hands.

"Lucifer?" His head shot up, turning to face the tentative voice at the front of the room. He stood quickly, almost knocking over the table in the process as he saw her standing there.

"Chloe? What are you doing here?" He went to take a step towards her but faltered.

"I'm here to thank you. For saving my life." She spoke finally.

"You don't have to thank me. I'd do it again a thousand times over." She moved towards him, reaching up to touch his cheek.

"I do have to thank you. Please, let me." He gave her a sad smile but made no move to touch her. "If you insist." She took a seat on his couch,

"Lucifer, listen. I— I don't know what I saw the other or even how to make sense of it. I just— I'm sorry for pushing you away. I just needed time to make sense of things, and I know that's no excuse for how I acted, but I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry, Lucifer." He was shocked to see tears in her eyes, and he brought up a finger to wipe one away as it slipped down her cheek.

"You never need apologize for anything, my dear." She brought her hand up to cover his.

"Yes, I do. I just hope that you'll forgive me." He pulled her into a hug.

"Of course. _Always._"

They sat there just enjoying the feeling of each other's company, Chloe's head against his chest. Chloe pulled away, her hand resting against his arm. He moved to speak,

"Detective, I—" Lucifer was interrupted by Chloe's lips against his, warm and persistent. "Detective—" He broke away. "Are you sure about this?"

"Lucifer, I've never been more sure of anything."

She tilted her lips up to meet his, her hand tangling in his dark hair. The kiss was slow and sweet and said everything between them that was still unspoken. She could taste the bourbon on his breath, sweet and oaky, as his tongue collided with hers. She pulled his bottom lip into her mouth, biting it gently before soothing it with her own tongue. Lucifer pulled away, his breath ragged as she undid the pins in her hair letting it fall down to her shoulders. She raised her arms over her head as he lifted her shirt, tossing it to the floor.

"You look beautiful." She felt her skin redden under his gaze,

"I'm sure you say that to every girl you sleep with. You haven't even seen me naked."

"I don't, and _I don't need to._" He pulled her roughly towards him so that she was straddling him, his hands finding her hips as she unhooked her bra. His slender hands slid up her waist and cupped her breasts, his mouth finding the soft skin of her neck as she bit her lip, suppressing a moan. It was when his lips trailed down the column of her throat, taking a single pink bud into his mouth that she gasped, arching against him. He shrugged his suit jacket off, his pants suddenly feeling much too tight as she fumbled at his belt. The devil had had sex many, many times but Chloe was _Chloe._ She wasn't like the women that he had seduced from LUX or any of those he had slept with from his multiple other escapades, and that changed everything. Every touch from her seemed to set him ablaze. He bit back a groan as she ground against him, almost coming undone from that action alone. She was intoxicating. Chloe wrapped her hand around his shaft and he moaned, his breathing heavy. He was so hard he could barely think straight. She watched his eyes slip shut as ran her thumb over his head, feeling the pre-cum gathered there before starting to run her hand up and down his cock. The feeling of her fingers wrapped around him was almost too much to bear.

"Detective—" He choked, "Not quite yet, or this will be over before it's started, love." He smiled, wrapping his fingers gently around hers to still her movements.

He unbuttoned his dress shirt, pushing her back against the leather couch before pinning her wrists above her head. He pulled her trousers down her legs and settled between them, his pulse in his ears. God, she was beautiful. She gazed up at him languidly from dark, half-lidded eyes, her hair falling around her face like a halo. She was exquisite. He ran his hands up her legs, and she felt the rough stubble of his cheeks grazing her flushed skin as he ghosted kisses up her thighs. She closed her eyes as she felt his mouth close around her swollen clit, her head falling back against the pillow. Her fingers tangled in his dark hair as he deftly parted her lips, his tongue circling around her. She gasped his name softly as she felt him delve into her, soon followed by his fingers.

"So wet for me, detective." He teased, but she was too far gone to mutter her usual smart-ass reply. All she could muster was a feeble "mmm" as he slipped a finger inside of her, and then another curling them upwards. Chloe was lost. All she could think about was Lucifer. His fingers inside her, his warm tongue against her, the smell of his familiar cologne invading her senses. God, he was right. He was walking heroine and she wasn't sure she could stop the addiction that was forming even if she wanted to. His fingers were doing sinful things and his tongue, oh god, his tongue.

"Come for me, Chloe." He murmured.

"Lucifer—" She whimpered his name as her body tensed, her fingers curling even tighter into his hair as he held her trembling thighs. Her breathing was shaky and uneven as she came down, her heart beating wildly in her chest.

"Ah, good. I was starting to get tired." She rolled her eyes, even though she couldn't keep the coy smile from gracing her face. She slapped him playfully, "I'm kidding!"

"Good, because I'm not done with you just yet." She pulled him up to her, bringing her lips to his. She could taste herself on his lips as his tongue delved into her mouth, meeting hers. He groaned as she bit his lip, wrapping his hands around her thighs as he lifted her suddenly to carry her to the bedroom. He discarded the rest of his clothes with shaky fingers before moving to join her, but Chloe had different plans. She pushed him back onto the bed, moving to straddle his waist.

"Detective!" Lucifer feigned mock surprise at her eagerness, but any words he thought about saying were silenced as he felt her soft lips trailing down his stomach. Her lips and tongue felt red hot against his skin, and Lucifer was sure that each burning touch would leave a mark but he didn't care. Her nails gently scraped down his thigh, and he rasped out a breathless "oh" as her fingers wrapped around him. She glanced up to look at him. His lips were parted ever so slightly, hair clinging to his forehead as his dark eyes met hers. He was magnificent, and he was hers. She parted her lips, taking him into her mouth and he choked out an unintelligible response, his fingers curling into the sheets. Lucifer couldn't tear his eyes away from her. Her swollen, red lips moved sloppily up and down his cock and her fingers steadied his thighs, creating a delicious friction that he found dizzying.

"Chloe—" He warned, his hand coming to tangle in her hair. He pulled her up to him, and she shuddered as she felt his arousal, hot and hard against her. He let out a completely unbecoming noise as she sunk onto him, his fingers digging into her waist hard enough to leave bruises. Chloe felt full. She swore that she had never felt this way in her entire life, even with Dan. Almost like she was made just for him. He groaned as she pushed her hips against his, raising up just to sink down onto him again and Lucifer felt like he was in heaven. He must have done some truly redeemable deeds to be so lucky. Nothing could compare to the feeling right now of Chloe around him, she was _everything_ and he couldn't get enough. She gasped as he began pulling her hips down to meet him, setting a steady rhythm, but soon he had had enough and suddenly she was underneath him, her wrists pinned above her head.

"My turn." He hissed. Chloe gasped as he entered her again, her legs wrapping around his waist. The slow, steady pace he had set before was nowhere near his movements now. They were sloppy and uncalculated, based on pure lust and need. He brought his free hand down to where they were joined, his finger circling her clit. His thrusts were hard and quick as he slammed into her deeper and deeper. Both of them were beyond words, letting out strangled moans and incoherent phrases. He leaned forward, resting his head against hers as they breathed in each other's broken gasps. Her fingers were digging into his back and he idly wondered if they'd leave a mark, but he didn't care.

"Lucifer— Shit, Lucifer!" She gasped, letting out a broken moan as he felt her begin to pulse around him, the feeling alone sending him spiraling. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as he tensed, inhaling her scent. His muscles were shaky as he placed a kiss to the hollow of her neck tasting her skin and the saltiness of their sweat. Her heart was still pounding in her ears as she traced the smooth skin of his back, regaining her own senses. He eased out of her gently, laying alongside her before brushing a strand of hair from her face.

"That was—" She began, but found herself at a loss for words. Lucifer brought her hand to his lips, placing a kiss to her open palm.

"More than I would ever deserve in a lifetime." He finished. She moved her hand to cup his face, stroking the rough stubble of his cheek.

"Chloe, I—" He paused. "I've been scared for so long that once you saw me, once you saw who I _really_ am, you would run and never look back. But—"

She felt a pang of guilt in her chest at his words. Wasn't that what she had done? He had saved her life only for her to turn her back on him without so much as a word. "—Lucifer, I was wrong. I was scared and I didn't know what to believe. That's no excuse, but I'm so, so sorry."

"—But you didn't, Chloe. You don't need to apologize. All that matters is that you're here with me now. This alone is more than I could ever ask for." He placed a chaste kiss to her hand before rising and disappearing from the room only to return with a white towel.

He kneeled at the edge of the bed, and she blushed as he gently spread her legs apart, wiping away what evidence remained of their lovemaking. Why was she suddenly so shy? He had just seen and _touched_ every intimate part of her, but yet now she was embarrassed for him to see her naked? He stood, placing a soft kiss against her forehead.

"Goodnight, detective." He smiled, making to leave, but she called out to him.

"Wait, Lucifer. Stay? Please." He was baffled at her request, but who was he to deny her anything? He slipped beside her, pulling her against his bare chest.

Lucifer was sure that he could die happily now, here with the detective in his arms. He wasn't one to hold faith in his father, but he could most certainly be grateful to him for _her_.


End file.
